<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love X Revenge by willsmithstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038161">Love X Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsmithstories/pseuds/willsmithstories'>willsmithstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Suicide Squad (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsmithstories/pseuds/willsmithstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley has set aside her past life and everyone in it to finally live a new normal life. She somewhat succeeds, that is until someone from her past came knocking at her door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Lawton &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Floyd Lawton/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley had just got home to her apartment after spending 9 hours on her feet bartending to mostly drunks and broken hearted spouses. As tired as she was, she couldn't wait to kick off her shoes and cuddle next to her hyena Bruce. Just as Harley settled down, a knock echoed from the door.</p><p>"Who is that? Bruce if you got a lady friend you wanna invite over, these are not the hours." Harley joked. She then put bruce inside a bath tub in the bathroom and closes the door before skipping her way towards the door. She graces upon her tippy toes to peek through the eyehole. She can't really tell who it is because the eyehole is too blurry. Knowing Harley, she loves surprises, so she curiously proceeds to open the door.</p><p>There stood a pizza delivery man holding one box of pizza. He wore a long sleeve blue and orange uniform with a matching colored cap.</p><p>"Ma'am that'll be $7.75." he said as he slowly lifted his head.</p><p>"I didn't orde-" Harley freezes for a second. "Oh wait yes, I forgot, let me just grab my wallet." Harley turns to the right of her and reaches into her purse that sat on a  small glass table near the apartment door.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm a little...short! Harley pulls a knife from her purse, lunging it at the man. He quickly opens the pizza box blocking her attempting jab. With the knife stuck through the pizza box, The man pushes Harley back forcefully onto the floor, he then closes and locks the door.</p><p>The man walks towards Harley with a gun aimed at her as she skooted backwards on the heels of her feet and palms of her hands before reaching for her bat that was tucked under the couch. She knocks the gun out his hand and served one good hard blow to his head. </p><p>The man held his head as he growled in pain and Harley manages to bring herself back up to her feet. She moves to the other side of the room twirling her bat as she waited, giving the man a chance to get ready.</p><p>"So you wanna play?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm ready when you are big boy." Harley replied.</p><p>They break out into a whole fight, flipping tables, throwing each other into the walls, breaking glass. Bruce scratched at the bathroom door trying to get out. Harley usually locks him in the bathroom when she goes to answer the door because Bruce stays ready to put the paws on whoever comes close or messes with his momma. Except for the B.O.P. gang, he cool with them.</p><p>Covered in sweat, cuts, and blood, Harley and the man are left panting for air, as they circled around the room eyeing each others next move.</p><p>A hard knock comes to the door that captures Harley's and the Man's attention. They immediately stop and the room is silent.</p><p>"Is everything alright in there?" a voice of a woman echoed from the other side of the door.</p><p>(Knock)3x</p><p>Harley and the man continue to stare at each other, before figuring out a plan to get rid of the woman.</p><p>The door opens and there stood Harley's concerned neighbor Mrs. Mayrove, a elderly woman that lived just 2 doors down the hall. She's always trying to invite Harley to Senior night clubs, where old men shake their asses for bingo.</p><p>"Is everything alright in there? I heard alot of smashing and banging and not the good kind?" </p><p>Harley with her hair damp and dressed in a white robe answers, "Oh Hello, Ms. Mayrove." she smiled.</p><p>"Mrs, Mayrove" the elderly woman corrected.</p><p>"Mrs. Mayrove, yeah everything is fine, were just really busy." Harley reassured</p><p>"I'm sorry, is that blood on your lip?" Mayrove asked.</p><p>Harley presses her right index finger onto her bottom lip, a rich red printed her finger. "Oh this, this is not blood, atleast not real blood, it's for pretend. Me and my friend were just role playing." she nervously chuckled.</p><p>Mayrove sneaks a glance of the disasterious apartment with shattered glass that covered the floor. Harley slightly closes the door blocking Mayrove's view "I play Tina and he's Ike...</p><p>Mayrove knowing what she's referring to, gives Harley a concerned look.</p><p>Harley tries to backtrack, "I mean- okay maybe that was the wrong reference to use, but um... you get the point right?" </p><p>The man comes from behind Harley, he too is wearing a white robe. "babe what's taking you so long, I got a little worried." he said as he leans in to kiss her neck. "Mmm, girl you smell like crayola."</p><p>Harley giggles, "your such a animal tonight."</p><p> "That's because I'm a lion, RARR!" he goes in to bite her neck.</p><p>"Stop we have a guest." Harley giggled as the man brought his head up towards the elderly woman.</p><p>Mayrove lets out a small smile following with a tiny wave.</p><p>"My apologies, I didn't see you there." he reaches out to shake her hand. "I'm Floyd, how you doing?"</p><p>She greets him back with a handshake and introduces herself, "Mrs. Mayrove"</p><p>Their hands release and Floyd brings his hand back and tucks it around the Harley's waist.</p><p> Harley clears her throat, "Mrs. Mayrove was just concerned about all the noise we were making."</p><p>Mayrove directs her smile to Floyd.</p><p>"I'm really sorry, sometimes I just get carried away." floyd replied.</p><p>With her back still facing Floyd, Harley turns her head to face him, "Yeah sometimes you need to tame it down babe" she said as she dusts of the man's goatee with her right thumb.</p><p>"Well I'm sorry for interrupting you two" Mayrove responded.</p><p>"Oh no were really sorry for the disturbance, will  try to keep it down." Harley replied.</p><p>It's alright sweetie, I understand, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it.</p><p>Harley and Floyd gaze at each other with affection and admiration.</p><p>"Believe it or not I'm still throwing it back and working these ankles to till day."</p><p>Harley and Floyd caught totally off guard looks at Mrs. Mayrove. They are mortified at the thought that somebody grandma is still getting them cheeks clapped by someone grandpa.</p><p>"Have ya'll tried the octagon?" Mayrove asked.</p><p>"Well okay then, Mrs. Mayrove it was nice for you to come by and check on us, we apologize again for the disturbance.</p><p>"Your welcome, and it was nice meeting you floyd." Mayrove beamed.</p><p>"Like wise." said Floyd as Mayrove began to walk away.</p><p>Harley with a bright smile on her face, slowly closes the door "alright, bye bye take care."</p><p>The moment the door closes, both Harley and Floyd's robes drop to the ground, revealing pistols aiming at each other.</p><p>"So when did you get out?" Harley asked.</p><p>"I'd like to ask you the same thing Dollface." Floyd replied.</p><p>"Let's just say my friend came through." she suggested.</p><p>"I thought I was your friend too." he recalled.</p><p>Harley nods, "You wouldn't understand."</p><p>"Huh, your right I wouldn't understand. You wanna know what, I don't understand? I don't understand how someone can get abused and manhandled over and over and still run back for more. Well hey, they don't call them clowns for nothing."</p><p>"Fuck you." she replied</p><p>"That's right, Fuck me. That's exactly what you said when you left me in that shithole. When you escaped, Waller began to feel generous and decided to add 10 years more years to my sentence. Nobody else, just me. Do you want to know why that is?"</p><p>"Why?" she asked </p><p>"You know why."</p><p>"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked."</p><p>"It's because I fucking missed." he clarified.</p><p>Harley remembers the forgotten memory.</p><p>"I should have shot you when I had the chance." he regretted.</p><p>Harley lowers her gun from Floyd's face, "Then don't be a pussy and shoot me." </p><p>"What?" he asked confusely.</p><p>Harley standing by what she said walks up to Floyd's gun and rests her forehead on the barrel "You heard me, shoot me."</p><p>"Your one deranged bitch, you know that right?"</p><p>"Ooo, that's harsh. I was thinking more of being adventurous or daring." she let's out a psychotic chuckle.</p><p>Floyd realizes just how scary this woman is and slowly brings the gun down to his side. </p><p>Harley's smile stretched ear to ear, "Pussy."</p><p>Floyd rolls his eyes as Harley escapes his view.</p><p>"Oh and Floyd?" Harley softly calls</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Harley picks up a slice of pizza on the floor, "Next time you plan on bringing pizza...I suggest you don't put fucking pineapple on it." she takes a huge bite.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unknown Caller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Floyd recieves a phone call and has until noon to figure it out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a frozen bag of peas resting on his forehead, Floyd and Bruce have an ultimate stare down.</p><p>"Don't worry I just gave him a leg, so he should be good until later." said Harley.</p><p>Floyd wasn't try to hear that "oh he doesn't bite story" because by the looks of it Bruce don't give a fuck. That hyena was all teeth and drool.</p><p>"I swear to God, if your bite me, I'ma punch you in your throat." floyd clarified.</p><p>Bruce slowly moves closer to Floyd while letting out a snarling growl.</p><p>Floyd puts down the bag of peas, stands up, and gets into a fighting stance. "Well square up then!"</p><p>Pow! Pow! Pow!</p><p>Harley fires off her pistol, catching bruce and Floyd totally off guard.</p><p>"Hey! Bruce! He's my friend." she scolded.</p><p>"What the fuck harley!" panicked Floyd.</p><p>"What?" Harley replied.</p><p>"You....you just.."</p><p>"Oh this? Don't worry they're use to it." Harley saids as she pointed towards the ceiling.</p><p>Floyd looks up and sees like a million bullet holes. He then looks back at Harley with a concerned look on his face.</p><p>"They're really good people. They use to bring me casseroles with raisins and shit. I don't know what made them stop. They must be on vacation or something."</p><p>Floyd looks back up at the ceiling and thinks to himself,</p><p>"Dem Jokas dead."</p><p>Harley walks over to the fridge and grabs a frozen arm from the freezer.</p><p>Floyd just watches with a dropped jaw.</p><p>"Here" she hands it to Bruce.</p><p>Bruce snatches the arm savagely, while giving floyd a nasty look.</p><p>Floyd attempts to make the hyena flinch. "Bitch, was that suppose to do something."</p><p>Bruce with a arm dangly from his mouth, lets out a little laugh as he walks away.</p><p>"I swear, these cha chia pets be bold."</p><p>"Wanna soda?" Harley asked</p><p>"Sure, why not."</p><p>Harley opens the fridge and pulls outs a soda can with a hand still attached to it.</p><p>"Oops, you won't be needing that." she chuckled as she removed the hand and tossed it.</p><p>Floyd throws up a little in his mouth.</p><p>Harley attempts to dust off the can.</p><p>"Don't worry It's still good. Just got a little blood and ashes on it, this guy was a hardcore smoker.</p><p>Harley walks over to hand floyd the soda.</p><p>"Oh, nah, nah, I'm good..I'm-</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm straight... I just,</p><p>"I can rinse it off if you want?"</p><p>Harley moves the can closer to his face. Floyd gags at the smell.</p><p>"Nah, I just-</p><p>Floyd struggles to not throat up.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just need some air." Floyd saids as he struggled to breath.</p><p>Harley gazes at Floyd concernley, then quickly switches up.</p><p>"Okay!" she happily beamed as she skipped to the other room.</p><p>Floyd looks up and watches her as she leave the room.</p><p>As soon as the room door closed, Floyd gets up and stands outside the apartment door. He then pulls out a phone from out his pocket and answers a missed call from an unknown.</p><p>Floyd: "Hello, its me."</p><p>Unknown: "What took you so long to pick up the phone?"</p><p>Floyd: "Try taking out the Jokers ex, then call me back."</p><p>Unknown: "So...did you."</p><p>Floyd: "If it weren't for these nosey ass neighbors, I would have been resting on 20k by now."</p><p>Unknown: "*sighs* Fuck. Were screwed. *sarcasticly laughs* Were screwed."</p><p>Floyd: "Give me till 6:00 and I promise you-</p><p>Unknown: "You got until 4:30, if the clown bitch not gone by then, you'll be skyping your daughter I love you."</p><p>*Beep* The phone hangs up</p><p>"Shit!" Floyd starts to pace around in a circle as anger started to build up inside.</p><p>He then stops and stares at Harley's apartment door.</p><p>"Fuck!!!!" He yells.</p><p>The door swings open.</p><p>"Ready." Harley said.</p><p>Floyd frozen quickly tries to act normal.</p><p>"You having a seizure or something?" Harley asks.</p><p>"Nah, I was just admiring....this wallpaper." Floyd glides his hands across the wall. "I like this color, do you like this color?"</p><p>"I think it's shit." she replied.</p><p>Floyd surprised by her response rests hus hands on his hips.</p><p>"Right? That's what I'm saying." Floyd agreed.</p><p>"Okay, I love to talk about wallpapers all day with you Floyd, but for now my stomach is kicking my ass, so lets go grab some food before I k.o."</p><p>Harley closes and locks up her door.</p><p>"Uh...he not coming with us."</p><p>Bruce on a leash, growls at Floyd.</p><p>"What's the big deal? He comes with me everywhere, and no one seems to complain." said Harley as she began to walk off.</p><p>"Yeah, because they don't wanna be sitting in your freezer." Floyd shouts from a distance.</p><p>Harley takes a deep breath.</p><p>"Don't do just love the city air?" she does a little twirl and falls onto a homeless man's cardboard house.</p><p>"Ah! You crazy bitch!" the man shouted</p><p>Harley lets out a little laugh, then pulls out a pocket knife, picks up the man by his shirt and whispers into his ear.</p><p>"Call me a fucking bitch again hoe and your balls will be sitting right next to my ice tray!"</p><p>The man mortified takes a small gulp.</p><p>Floyd grabs Harley by the waist.</p><p>Harley stands up and dust herself off.</p><p>"Sorry about that sir." apologized Floyd</p><p>The man lost for words, is rethinking his whole life.</p><p>Harley and Floyd begin to walk away.</p><p>"Floyd relax, we were just playing."</p><p>Harley turns back towards the homeless man while holding her knife.</p><p>"Right? We were just playing a game."</p><p>Floyd grabs harley again and turns her back around.</p><p>"Put that away." he saids lowering the knife while looking around.</p><p>"Okay, okay, fine." Harley closes the knife and puts it in her pocket.</p><p>Floyd sighs in relief.</p><p>Harley slouches her shoulders and pouts, "Ahhh, your so boring Floyd, your never any fun."</p><p>"I don't need to be fun." he replied.</p><p>Harley stops and gasps.</p><p>Floyd already annoyed asks, "What now?"</p><p>Harley takes a big sniff and smiles.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Do you smell that Floyd?" Harley asked.</p><p>"Smell what?"</p><p>Harley grabs his hand. "Come on."</p><p>Harley begins to skip off as she drags Floyd along.</p><p>The Bakery door swings open and Harley barges through.</p><p>"Hey HQ, what can I get for you today?"</p><p>Harley hands Bruce's leash over to Floyd.</p><p>"Hold up when did I become Mrs.Doubtfire?"</p><p>Bruce growls at Floyd.</p><p>Harley seductively walks over to counter rubs her hands across it.</p><p>"Oh baby, you know what I want."</p><p>"Egg Sandwich? Dash of hot sauce." The chef replied.</p><p>"You know me well." Harley seductively beams.</p><p>The man smiles and begins to make the sandwich as Harley sits and admires.</p><p>The chef finishes the sandwich, slides it to Harley and harley hands him the money.</p><p>Harley is in her own little world fantasizing over the sandwich.</p><p>"What the hell is in the sandwich? Crack?" Floyd asked.</p><p>"Fine Floyd, just this once, I'll let you try.</p><p>Harley unwraps the sandwich.</p><p>"Here take a bite."</p><p>"I'm good take thank you"</p><p>"Your missing out on a first and last time opportunity Floyd, because there will be no ordering my egg sandwich after this. If you do....I'll castrate you."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Harley holds the sandwich up to Floyd's face and he takes a bite.</p><p>"Amazing isn't it?" Harley asks as she smiles.</p><p>Floyd with his mouth still full nods his head. "Oh yeah, that's good."</p><p>Harley takes a bite of the sandwich and a even bigger smile comes upon her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>